The Dorfmans
The Dorfmans are the weird cousins, aunt and uncle of Spencer and Carly Shay. They are close with the Shay family. They appeared in iFence. It is unknown exactly how the Shays and Dorfmans are related, though some believe they are related through Carly's mother. They seem to have many allergies or be very picky with what they eat, as Carly was very limited to what she could put in the food she was cooking for them. They always visit Carly and Spencer before they head off to the Fresno Raisin Parade. However, despite being close with the Shay family, Carly and Spencer don't like them very much. Barry Dorfman '''is the husband of Tess Dorfman and the uncle of Spencer and Carly Shay. And he is the brother of Mrs. Shay. '''Tess Dorfman is the aunt of Spencer and Carly Shay, the wife of Barry Dorfman, and the mother of Faye and Ozlottis Dorfman. And she is the sister of either Colonel Steven Shay or Mrs. Shay. Faye Dorfman is the daughter of Tess and Barry Dorfman and the double cousin of Carly and Spencer Shay. Throughout her time on screen, Faye constantly mentions the fact that her brother Ozlottis has a scab on his chin. Ozlottis Dorfman is the son and youngest child of Tess and Barry Dorfman, the younger brother of Faye Dorfman and the double cousin of Carly and Spencer Shay. Many people wonder if Ozlottis is shy, because he never talked in iFence. During the episode, he had a scab on his chin, which is why his parents had him wear a cone around his head so he wouldn't pick at it (like some dogs have for the same reason). Tess and Barry's relationship to Steven Shay and Mrs. Shay could be one of the following: In general this assumes that the wife took the family name when they married the husband as in general custom. *Barry Dorfman could be the brother of Mrs. Shay, with Mrs. Shay taking the Shay name after getting married to Steven Shay. Before marriage her name would be Miss Dorfman. Tess Dorfman would have had a different name before her marriage where she took Barry's Dorfman name. This would make Steven Shay and Barry Dorfman brothers-in-law, and Mrs. Shay and Tess Dorfman sisters-in-law. This would mean that Granddad Shay is only the father of Steven as Steven is the only person of the Tess/Barry/Mrs.Shay/Steven generation to have the Shay name when born. *Tess Dorfman could be the sister of Steven Shay, with Tess taking the Dorfman name when she married Barry, making her Tess Shay before marriage. Mrs. Shay would have taken the Shay name in her marriage to Steven Shay. Mrs. Shay would have had a different name to Dorfman or Shay before her marriage. This would make Tess and Mrs. Shay sisters-in-law. This would mean that Granddad Shay is the father of Steven and Tess. *They may be first cousins, once removed. This would mean that the Dorfman's are the offspring of one of Granddad Shay's brother's or sister's. *They may be second cousins. This would mean that two of Tess, Steven, Barry and Mrs. Shay share the same great-grandparent, but not the same grandparents or parents. Allergies/Food Dislikes *Meat *Lactose *Sugar *Sodium *Fat *Gluten Dorfmans, The Dorfmans, The Dorfmans, The Dorfmans, The Dorfmans, The Category:Season 1